The Key Of Chaos
by Chaotix Dragon
Summary: Something is looking for Shadow, and it is determined to find and destroy him. It has all of Professor Gerald's failed experiments. Or are they really his?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Tails, etc, etc. I do own Doom and Tallon.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Sonic was_** running through a rocky desert just enjoying the wind rushing through his spikes. Sonic was glad be to away from Knux, who was still angry from Sonic pushing him into a mud hole.

He saw something out of the corner of his eye. Without warning something shot out from between a pair of boulders. It hit him, sending him into a rock spire.

As the dust cleared Sonic saw his attacker. It was like nothing he had ever seen before.

It had long spiky strands of hair that resemble hedgehog or echidna quills and went slightly past its waist, had large dragon-like wings, a black diamond on its chest and yellow eyes with whites that were black. The backs of its hands were covered in spikes, sharp looking talons tipped its fingers, with long black triangles stretching from his wrists to his elbows. It had black and very dark crimson red sport shoes (sneakers if your American) with a double row of silver spikes and the same black triangles from the top of its ankles to its knees. His general colour was very, very, very dark crimson red that resembled the colour of dried blood. It also had rather long tail with spikes angling towards the end of its tail. It had a pair of dark, murky green coloured, long, back swept horns on its head.

"I am Doom, and you will tell where Shadow the Hedgehog is, or you will meet your demise." The thing said.

Sonic smirked. "Come an' get me, then. Life's been a bit boring lately." Sonic said cockily.

Doom's eyes narrowed. "You just dug your own grave, worm." His voice full of hatred and rage.

Doom raised his hand, and then brought it down in a quick swipe.

Sonic leapt aside, the razor sharp spikes digging deep into the rock Sonic had been on not a moment before.

Doom flashed into existence behind him, smashing the blue hedgehog with a kick in the back. He winked out of that world, instantly reappearing in front of Sonic and giving him a hard punch in the gut, the force of it knocking wind out of Sonic.

"H-how did you… do that? Was it… Chaos… Control?" Sonic asked, each breath causing pain to lance through his body.

Now Doom smirked. "You're smarter then you look, hedgehog. But that's not really saying much."

Before Sonic could reply, Doom lifted one hand and shouted, "Chaos Crush!" Multi-coloured beams of light shot from the area around Sonic before every rock and pebble was shattered. The force of the attack smashed everything including Sonic.

Doom walked up to unconscious hedgehog and gave him a kick to make sure he was out cold. "Pathetic." The unnatural thing muttered before disappearing in a flash of crimson light.

**_Elsewhere, _**a pink hedgehog and two-tailed fox dug through a pile of rubble.

Amy Rose stood up stretch her back, thinking about what to do once they found what they were looking for.

"Hey Tails," Amy asked the fox, "what are you gonna do with the chaos emerald that you said was round here?"

Tails looked up, surprised. "Oh. Didn't I tell you? I need it to power my jet's new engine."

Tails pulled away another piece of building. Then he reached forward and pulled a purple gem from the rubble.

"Hey, Amy! I found it!" Tails smiled happily, dreaming of how fast he could make his jet, unaware that he would have to what bit longer.

Amy sighed impatiently, "Can we go then? I need to clean these clothes. They're covered in dirt."

As Amy and Tails made their way through the remains of the old Eggman base they had been searching around, a creature watched them from the top of a ruined tower.

From the waist up it was a lizard, discounting it odd red scales with dark blue veins covering its body and one red eye and one blue eye. Its head was long, with a set of razor sharp teeth and a row of horns going from the front of it head, between its nostrils, over its head and down its back, ending at the waist. Its fingers ended with awesome talons.

From the waist down it was mechanical. Its legs were long and slender, made of black and sliver metals. The robotic feet had three long, thin toes ending in talons each at the front. The rear of its feet each had two long, thicker claws/toes. Reaching over it stomach from the waist was a rectangle that was narrower at the top end. There were two of the same on its back that reached nearly to its shoulders. It had a mechanical lizard tail 6-feet long that ended with a blade sharp spike one-foot long.

It grinned widely at the sight of the purple chaos emerald. It leaped into the air, and then came landing down onto the tower's side, sliding down.

Amy and Tails turned at the sound of metal grinding on metal. They gaped at the thing coming towards them. It leapt of tower, hitting the ground at a run.

"RUN!" they shouted together. They ran as fast as they could, but it wasn't fast enough.

As it got closer they saw that it was a least the height of Big or Vector. It opened its mouth and spat a fireball at them. The jumped aside, but the fireball had the intended effect of slowing them down.

It spat out another fireball, this white and blue. The ball hit the ground between Amy and Tails, freezing their legs and the ground around them.

It stopped once it reached Tails and leaned down.

Tails still gripped the chaos emerald. It grinned before grabbing his wrist. It squeezed tightly, forcing Tails to release his grip on the emerald.

"Thanks, kid." It said in a sly, cunning male voice. "I can put it much better use." It inspected Tails more closely. "I've got a message for Sonic and Shadow. Tell them that someone called Doom is after them, and that as bad as he may seem, he's just in need of some help with his mind. I believe Shadow had a similar problem when you first met him."

Tails looked up at the cyborg-lizard, and said, "Who-what are you?"

It grinned. "Me? I'm just Tallon." He stood up and held the purple chaos emerald in the air. The emerald glowed softly. Tallon's eyes closed as his organic body turned dark purple with black veins. "Tallon, the key to Chaos!"

Tallon's eyes flared open to reveal both eyes dark purple in colour. Tallon Leaped into air, hovering for a moment before spitting a purple fireball into ice, melting it clean away. Then he disappeared in a violet flare of power.

Tails and Amy stood and stared at the space the strange creature had perversely occupied, then started to run back to Tails workshop and his jet as fast as possible.

**_Far away_**, a being watch theses events unfold on a large screen, one giving him joy, the next angering him.

"Damn him! Damn Tallon! He will not stop me! I swear it! Gerald's ultimate life-form will be crushed, even if it's the last thing I ever do!"

_**I HOPE U LIKE IT. IT'S MY LONGEST SINGLE CHAPTER SO FAR AND MY FINGERS HURT FROM WRITING IT ALL IN AN HOUR. NO HARSH REVEIWS WOULD BE APPERICATED.**_


End file.
